Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville
by Marik Female Double
Summary: Misuki and Riku get transported to the land of Equestria by Princess Celestia. She asks that they help the people of Ponyville from attacks by Heartless. To do so, the Princess tells them to find Twilight and her friends so they can use the Elements of Harmony to stop them. But as they try to stop the Heartless, a secret is learned, making the adventure more dangerous and severe.
1. Chapter 1

**Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville**

Hi there. So...I got this idea months after watching all of season 1 of MLP: FiM. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like some feedback on how the first part is and if you'd like me to continue. Oh and one more thing: the story is in the perspective of Misuki. Just thought I'd make it similar to my original KH fan fic. Anyway, enjoy ^^

* * *

**Part 1**

I woke up in a daze, everything still a bit blurry and out of focus. For some reason…I didn't feel like I was myself anymore. As I was waking up, I couldn't figure out why. Maybe I was just dreaming. But I knew better than to come to that conclusion so quickly. No, this definitely wasn't a dream. How did I know? Because I was aware of my surroundings…and when I looked at my reflection in a nearby pond, I found that I wasn't who I was before I was knocked out. I had hooves, my body was purple and to top it off…I had a horn sticking out of my forehead. Yep…I was a unicorn. "What's going on here?" I examined myself, spinning around in circles until I fell back. I looked behind me and saw I had a picture of my keyblade on my flank. "Okay something is very wrong here." Walking with hooves wasn't that had to be honest. I actually enjoyed strutting around for a while until I saw Riku still passed out. "Riku, wake up! Come on, you've gotta see this!"

He was a unicorn like me, but with a white coat and his keyblade printed on him. No matter what form he was in, he always kept his looks. It wasn't long before he started to wake up with moans. "What time is it?" he asked, opening his eyes. The expression on his face when he saw me was just priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground as he quickly backed away until he fell backwards with his legs in the air, shaking from pure terror. "Who are you? What's going on here?"

"Riku, it's me; Misuki."

"M-Misuki?" He looked at me with a questionable look until he met my eyes and became convinced. "What's going on? Why are you…a unicorn?"

"Probably the same reason you're a unicorn." Shortly after I said that, he ran towards the pond and looked at himself and began gasping.

"Why are we like this! What kind of world is this?"

"Calm down, Riku!" I pulled Riku away from the water and clonked him on the head for him to focus on what I was saying. "Maybe we should look around this place. Something here doesn't feel right." After I said that, Riku and I found ourselves surrounded by Heartless. "Just as I thought." We summoned our keyblades , but they instantly fell to the ground since we lost our fingers.

"How are we supposed to fight if we can't pick up out weapons!"

I thought about it. I was able to control my keyblade with my heart, but wielding it normally was going to be tricky. "There's only one way I can think of to use it." I picked up my keyblade with my mouth, then rushed towards the Heartless and attacked five of them with one hit.

Riku glared at me. "We so have to get out of here before I go crazy." He bent down and grabbed his keyblade as Heartless closed in on him. He back-kicked one of them coming from behind him and then attacked the rest. In a matter of minutes, the Heartless were defeated.

I was able to reclaim some of the hearts that were released from the defeated Heartless. "If there are Heartless here, we need to stay and get rid of them."

"You two!" Riku and I were soon confronted by three stallions dressed in armor. "State your names."

"Umm…My name is Misuki, and this is my partner Riku." I introduced us. "You see, we're not exactly from this world and…"

"We know." One of the stallions said. "Our Princess used her magic to summon you here. But she miscalculated and had you teleported here. We apologize."

Riku and I looked at each other.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor. If you follow us, we'll take you to Princess Celestia."

We really didn't have much of a choice, so we went ahead and headed to the castle where their Princess waited. The city that surrounded the palace was magnificent and gleaming. My eyes almost fell out of my head.

"Welcome to Canterlot. This is the capital of Equestria."

"It so beautiful, isn't it Riku?"

"Yeah, reminds me a little of Ansem the Wise's castle."

He was right. Both castles were radiant.

"Welcome back, darling." A pink pony ran to Shining Armor and kissed him. She had a horn as well as wings. She looked our way and smiled. "You must be the warriors we were waiting for."

"This is my wife, Princess Cadence."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." I said, bowing.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine."

"Misuki, Riku, Princess Celestia is waiting for you. Follow me."

We entered into the throne room to see a beautiful white pony sitting on a throne. Her rainbow hair flowed gracefully, covering one eye. She rose up and approached us. "Welcome Misuki and Riku. I've been waiting for you."

Riku and I bowed to her as she spoke. "We are honored to meet a princess. But tell me, when did the Heartless appear here?" I asked her.

"So these creatures are known as Heartless?"

"Yes, your highness." Riku chimed in. "They come from the Darkness of people's hearts. They go around stealing hearts to fill the emptiness they have in them."

"I see. Then it's a good thing I was able to summon you."

"When did they first appear?" I asked.

"If I recall, they first appeared on the castle grounds a few days ago. My sister was watching over the grounds and was attacked. If I hadn't come to her rescue, I don't know what would've happened. Anyway, I summoned you two here because you are the strongest warriors in your world."

Riku and I looked at each other shyly.

"I knew you could help us get rid of these Heartless with the weapons you wield."

"Yeah, but being in this form…it was difficult for us to fight." I chuckled under my breath.

The princess laughed at the way I had brought up our problem. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it quickly. The magic will come to you in due time. Right now, before you go out and fight the Heartless, I need the two of you to deliver something for me." Princess Celestia used her magic to summon a box before us. When she opened it, it revealed a crown and five necklaces. "These items are known as the Elements of Harmony. Six special ponies represent the elements and can harness the power of these items."

"Let me guess: you want us to find them?" I asked.

She nodded, setting the box in front of us. "Correct. I believe that the Elements will help vanquish these creatures."

"Princess Celestia, we give you our word that we will find the ponies that can wield these items." Riku chanted, bowing to her.

"Thank you. In order to bring the Elements of Harmony together, you must first find a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle?" I questioned.

"She is a very special unicorn and my best pupil. If you find her, you'll find the other ponies that represent the elements."

"Where can we find Twilight?" I asked.

The princess gave me a bag and put the box into it before putting the bag over my back. "There is a small town called Ponyville. She lives in a library there. My men will take you there." She knelt down and dubbed us a safe trip. "All of Equestria is counting on you."

"We won't let you down, Princess Celestia. Come on, Riku."

Some time had passed, and we were already over Ponyville. The Pegasus guards landed us in the center of the town, neighing as we exited the wagon. "Thank you kind sirs." They nodded their heads before taking off back towards the castle.

"Okay, let's head to the library." Riku suggested.

"But which way is it? Maybe it's best to ask someone for directions." I looked towards a pink pony with very curly hair that was walking in our direction. She stopped in front of us just in time for me to ask her some questions. "Excuse me, but we were wondering if you could…" Before I could finish, the pony inhaled gallons of air, her eyes consumed her head as she dashed off past me in a cloud of smoke.

"Umm…what just happened?"

"Riku, you're asking the wrong pony." I shrugged off the random moment and focused on their mission. "Maybe we can find another pony to ask." We walked through the town and finally came up on a magenta-colored pony with flowers on her flank. "Pardon us." I managed to get her attention.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked use.

"Yes, we were looking for a pony named Twilight Sparkle. We were told she lives in a library in this town. Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Of course! Just go down this street and the library will be right there in front of you. You can't miss it."

"Thank you so much. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, no trouble. I'm glad I could help."

We finally stood in front of a tree with windows and a sign at the front with a picture of a book on it. The tree looked like an oak tree, but that wasn't important right now. I walked up to the entrance and knocked three times. "Hello, is anypony home?"

The door opened a minute later to reveal a small purple dragon with green scales. "Hi there! What can I do for you?"

'A world ruled by ponies and talking dragons? I don't know how much more of this I can take.' "Umm hi, we're looking for a pony named Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia told us we could find her here. It's important we speak with her."

"Oh, you must be Misuki and Riku. Princess Celestia sent a letter about your arrival not too long ago. Come in."

Riku and I steadily entered the library. The hundreds of books astounded me. I know it was a library, but still…Ansem had almost the same amount of books in his study. "So…where is Twilight?" Riku asked.

"She's at Zecora's place, picking up some herb remedies and ingredients. Oh, also my name's Spike! I'm Twilight's assistant. Just make yourself at home. Twilight should be home soon."

"Thanks." I walked around the library, reading the titles of all the books while Spike picked up some stray books on the ground and put them away.

Riku just trotted around impatiently, looking at himself all around. He was uncomfortable with his form, but he'll get over it soon enough.

"Hey, your cutie marks are weird. What exactly are your talents?" Spike asked us.

"We're keyblade warriors in our world." Riku answered. "We keep the balance of Light and Darkness and fight off the Heartless; the creatures attacking Ponyville. They once invaded our world, and we had to fight all of them."

"Just the two of you?" he asked, balancing about twelve books in his hands.

Riku nodded. "We may not look it, but both of us are tough when we fight together."

"Wow, talk about teamwork."

"Spike, I'm back!" The door opened by itself. No…it was opened by magic. When the door fully opened, a purple unicorn about the same color as me but a few shades lighter. She stopped at the door when she saw me and Riku standing in the center of the library. "Oh, I didn't know we were having company. Who are they, Spike?"

Spike grabbed a scroll and gave it to the pony. "The princess sent this just after you left."

She used magic to take the scroll, open it and read it to herself.

* * *

Well, there you have it. For the record I have a twisted mind that comes up with the most randomest things and this is what comes out. But... in the end, I love my way of thinking and my weirdness. I wear it with pride. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville**

****Sorry for the long delay ^^; Moving back into college is time consuming and tiring. My brain was dead afterwards. Especially after hanging out with friends. But here is part two. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 2**

"Oh my! This is an emergency!"

"I take it you're Twilight Sparkle?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes I am. And you're the ones the princess mentioned in this message?"

"That's correct. I'm Misuki and this is Riku. Your princess summoned us from our world because of the Heartless."

"Those black creatures?"

Riku nodded. "She gave us these things called the Elements of Harmony and said you and your friends were the only ones who could use their powers. She believes they can help repel the Heartless."

Twilight took her satchel off and ran over to me. "You have the elements with you?" she asked me.

"They're in this bag."

"Good. I'll let you keep them until we find my friends. There's no time to lose! Spike, keep an eye on the library while I'm gone."

"You got it!"

Twilight rushed out of the library with Riku and I right behind her. As we ran, I began gazing into Twilight's heart. It was quiet and secluded, filled with many secrets. But it was also filled with happiness and compassion for her friends. It seems she and I are alike in many ways. We all stopped to find Heartless surrounding us and closing in.

"Are these the Heartless?" Twilight backed up behind us.

"Yep. Just stay close to us." I used my magic to call my keyblade. Once it was by my side, I concentrated my magic on the keyblade and it remained by my side, moving as I wanted it to. I looked over to see Riku had gotten the technique down just like me. "Ready Riku?" I asked him.

"As I'll ever be."

We both charged at the Heartless, slaying them one by one and knocked them all down. It would've been easier if the Neo-Heartless weren't there. I found it strange that the Heartless were trying to get past us. They were after Twilight. But why would they be after her when I'm the one holding the Elements of Harmony? One of them almost got close to Twilight, but I sent my keyblade flying at it and hit the mark. Riku took out the last three while I gathered the hearts that were released. "Are you alright, Twilight?"

"I think so." She answered, panting nervously. "You two are incredible. I've never seen precision and acrobatics like that. You might give Rainbow Dash a run for her money."

"We should keep going." Riku said. "More will appear if we just stand here. Let's hurry and find the rest of your friends."

"Look out below!" A voice roared behind us.

The minute we turned around, a blue blur rushed past us and crashed into Riku, tumbling down the street and finally in a small ditch. Twilight and I rushed over to the scene. "Riku, are you okay?" When I looked down into the ditch, I saw a blue pegasus laid out on top of Riku.

"Rainbow Dash, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was trying to perform this new trick and I guess I went out of control."

"Excuse me." Riku wheezed. "Do you mind getting off me?"

"Oops, my bad." The pegasus raised herself off of Riku, allowing him to jump out of the ditch and shake the dirt off his coat. "Hey, I've never seen you here before." She then turned her attention to me, flying up to me. "You either. Who are you guys?"

"Rainbow Dash, this is Misuki and Riku." Twilight introduced us. "Guys, this one of my friends Rainbow Dash. She represents Loyalty."

"She's one of the elements?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "These two are from a different world. Princess Celestia summoned them because of those black creatures plaguing Equestria."

"What world are you from?" Rainbow asked us.

"We're from a place called Radiant Garden. In our world, we're humans." I explained to her. She seemed fascinated by us.

"That sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash did a loop in the air.

"Rainbow, do you think you can meet us back at the library later on? We have to go find the others."

"Sounds like a plan." Rainbow Dash said. "See ya in a bit! I'm gonna keep practicing my new moves." In the blink of an eye, she flew off with wind following behind her.

"Let's keep moving." Riku said, getting ahead of us. "We're wasting time."

Twilight and I caught up to him and kept moving through the streets. "This place is really amazing." I began conversing with Twilight, trying to learn a bit more about this world.

"Your world sounds fascinating as well." Twilight complimented. "I read about the human world, and learned that they are similar to us when it comes to personalities and living."

"I guess we are. When I was younger, my foster father read books to me about the world of ponies. I've always wanted to visit and make friends with them. Never thought I'd actually become one."

Twilight laughed at the way I lit up talking about my childhood and envying her world. Soon she and I were laughing together. "Maybe when all this is over, you can teach me more about Radiant Garden. I'd love to hear what that place is like, along with its history."

"As long as you promise to teach me more about Equestria."

"It's a deal." She nodded while smiling.

As we talked, we came up to a farm filled with apple trees. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Sweet Apple Acres. My friend Applejack lives and works here picking apples and making the best apple treats in Equestria."

"Is she one of the elements?" Riku asked.

Twilight nodded her head. "Yep, she represents Honesty. She could never tell a lie. Especially to her friends." Twilight continued onto the farm and through the apple orchid.

The scent of ripe apples filled our noses with each step we took. As we got closer, we saw a pony bucking the trees, knocking the apples into large barrels that surrounded the tree. She had some amazing footwork.

"Applejack, we need to talk!" Twilight called to her.

Riku and I stood a few feet away, staring at all the apple trees and trying to contain our cravings for the sweet apples that surrounded us.

"Well howdy Twilight. Nice to see ya." Applejack greeted Twilight before looking past her to see Riku and I standing there with blank faces. "I see you brought some new friends."

"Hi, I'm Misuki."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Riku."

After we introduced ourselves, Applejack took both of our hooves and shook them rapidly. "Nice to meet the two of you! I'm Applejack!" She released us and then stepped back. "What brings y'all to Sweet Apple Acres?" She asked.

"Your princess summoned us to help get rid of the Heartless that have entered your world." Riku answered.

"What in the hay is a Heartless?"

Just as she asked that, Heartless appeared around us. We just took out a dozen of them, and now more show up? The difference was there were two Minotaur Heartless and about seven Neo-Heartless. "Those are the Heartless." They closed in on us as Riku and I summoned our weapons.

"Whoa nelly!"

"You two stay behind us! Let's go, Riku!" He and I charged through the Neo Heartless, slashing them one by one and then taking on the Minotaur Heartless. They were difficult because of their staffs they held and swung at us.

"Get away from us!"

I turned around to see some small Heartless surround Twilight and Applejack. "Riku, the girls are in trouble!"

"I can handle these two." Riku grunted. "Go help them! Quickly!"

Leaving him there was not really an option for me, but I've learned over the time to trust Riku when he says he can handle himself. I rushed towards Twilight and Applejack, only to come to Applejack bucking the Heartless and making them disappear. The strength in her hind legs were incredible! "Wow Applejack. That was impressive."

"Years of apple buckin'." She said, tipping her hat. "Now we need to hurry. Your friend needs help. Yeehaaw!" Applejack ran past me, jumping on top of one of the Minotaur Heartless that was attacking Riku. She stomped on it multiple times, bucking it in the head and causing it to get dizzy and lose its balance.

The other one came to its rescue by swinging its staff at Applejack. My keyblade intercepted the blow just before it hit Applejack or Riku. I increased the magic I used to wield my keyblade and knocked the staff through the air. The Heartless was distracted for a split second. I sent my keyblade flying towards it, defeating it and reclaiming the heart that was freed. At the same time I did that, Riku was able to defeat the one Applejack disoriented. I got that heart just in time.

My keyblade and Riku's keyblade vanished from our sides once the Heartless were all gone. 'Something's wrong here.' I continued to have an uneasy feeling about these ambushes, but I couldn't explain it.

"That was some fancy skills y'all got. That's what I call teamwork!" Applejack exclaimed raising her two front hooves in the air in excitement.

"You were pretty amazing too." I commented.

"I agree." Riku added. "I thought ponies were girly and sweet. I guess I was wrong. You girls can sure hold your own."

"Why thank you kindly."

"Applejack, do you know where the others are?" Twilight asked. "Misuki has the Elements of Harmony so we can stop these creatures. We already saw Rainbow Dash and told her to meet us later on in the library once we've gathered the others."

"Pinkie Pie came here a while ago, telling everypony to come to Sugarcube Corner for a party. Maybe they're all over there."

"Then let's head over there." I told them. "There's no time to lose!" We all headed back into town, following Twilight and Applejack to this Sugarcube Corner place they mentioned.

* * *

Part three will be uploaded in about two weeks ^^ In the meantime, please R&R

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville**

**Part 3**

The four of us trotted through the town and turned into a cake shop. This must be Sugarcube Corner. When we went inside, it was dark and very quiet. "I thought you said there were others here." I said. "Why is it so dark?"

"I'm not sure." Applejack replied. "Pinkie Pie, where are you?"

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of ponies jumped out of the shadows, followed by confetti that fell from the ceiling.

I was startled at the sudden shrieks and hundreds of eyes that peered at us. "What's all this?"

"Your Welcome Party of course!" The same pink pony that we met when Riku and I first arrived in Ponyville jumped in our path, wearing a giant grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!"

"Okay. Pinkie Pie was it?"

"Were the two of you surprised by this party!? I hope so because that was the idea!" She used what little breath she had left to giggle. "See I saw the two of you when you first came here, remember? You were asking me something, but I realized that you were new here, which meant that you didn't have any friends and I thought about how sad it was that you didn't know anypony. That's when I went…" She gasped deeply in the middle of her sentence. "…because I had an idea to throw you a party so you'd feel welcome to Ponyville and meet new friends!"

We waited to see if she'd continue to talk. When she finally stopped, I was able to get a word in. "Well…thank you." I said cautiously. "But, we need to talk to you immediately."

"Mind if we talk later? We're about to start pin the tail on the pony! Gotta go!"

"Wait a minute!" Before I could say anything, she was gone again. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Don't worry about Pinkie." Applejack came up next to me. "You'll get used to her attitude sooner or later."

"Is she one of the elements?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. She's the spirit of Laughter. She really loves to make others laugh and smile."

"Umm…I can see that." Another similar quality I share.

"Hey Fluttershy, over here!" Applejack called over a yellow pegasus with a beautiful long bright pink mane and tail, wearing a timid expression. "Misuki, this is Fluttershy. She represents Kindness. Fluttershy, this is Misuki. Princess Celestia brought her and her friend Riku here from another world."

"Another world?" Her voice was low like a small child's. I actually thought it was kind of cute.

"Yes." I answered. "Riku and I come from the realm of humans." I then looked around and noticed that Riku was nowhere in sight. "Did anypony see where Riku went?"

"Umm…He's over there talking to Rarity."

I looked over to see a white pony with curly purple hair flirting with Riku. How did I know she was flirting? Simple. She kept batting her eyes at him and getting too close to him while flashing an innocent smile. "Riku, what the heck are you doing!?" I exclaimed, sneering at Rarity. "Are you two having fun?" I put a lot of emphasis on 'fun'.

"Hey, don't act like I planned this." He defended. "I just started talking to her and she began to rub all over me."

I growled at him before getting the pony's attention. "Excuse me, miss." I got her attention as she examined me.

"Oh yes, how may I help you?" Her voice contained sophistication.

It didn't seem she caught on to my threatening vibes. "Well…umm…I hate to break it to you, but Riku is umm…my boyfriend." I felt my face turn red slightly, but I still managed to keep my calm expression.

"Oh…is that so?" She slowly backed away from Riku while continuing to give him the flirty-eyes. "Forgive me darling, but he just looked so handsome and charming I just had to say hello. Oh, do forgive me I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Rarity. I am a designer here in Ponyville."

"Designer? You mean, you actually create your own outfits and accessories?"

"That is correct, my dear. I have made outfits for big stars all over Equestria. If you ever want to browse through my designs, don't hesitate to stop by my boutique." She flipped her hair over and over. Clearly this pony is an uptight pony who's obsessed with beauty and perfection. But…there was also an aura coming from her, symbolizing she cares for others and will go out of her way for anypony in need.

Her aura was strong, so I suspected that she was one of the elements. "Rarity, if you don't mind my asking, do you happen to be a representation of the Elements of Harmony?"

She had a shocked look on her face after I asked that. "Why yes I am. I represent Generosity. I'd gladly give without asking for anything in return."

"I really like that." I told her. "Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Misuki." Despite her trying to get with Riku, I started warming up to Rarity.

"Well, it's very nice to make your acquaintance. I do apologize if we got off on the wrong hoof."

"Oh that's alright." I gave her a small smile before turning my attention to Riku. "Umm, Riku we need to talk. Rarity, will you excuse us?"

"Of course, my dear. Take all the time you like." Rarity walked off and joined the others.

Riku walked up to me, with a similar expression to mine. "I think we found all of the representations like the princess requested." I whispered to him.

"Not all of them." he said to me. "Remember, there are six elements and we've only met five."

"That's right. There's one more pony that represents the final element. And I think I know who it is." I looked at Riku who nodded as we both looked across the room at Twilight, who was engaged in a conversation with Rainbow Dash. We approached the two and waited for them to acknowledge us. "Twilight, we need to talk."

"Sure Misuki. Anything wrong?"

Did she forget we were on a mission? "Twilight, we found your friends and found out which element they were. But we're missing the last element: you."

Riku stepped in. "We have six elements and we found only five ponies that represent them. So that leaves you since Princess Celestia told us to find you."

Twilight stared at us for a while. "I guess I sort of forgot to tell you. I represent the element of Magic."

Heartless once again appeared in the crowd, causing an uproar of pony panic. All of the ponies ran out the door while the Heartless targeted Twilight and her friends. 'There they go again. Targeting them when I'm the one with the elements.' "Riku, I'll get Twilight and the others to safety. You take care of the Heartless."

"Be careful, Misuki. I'll catch up when I can!"

"C'mon girls! Follow me and stay close!" I led the group out of Sugarcube Corner and through the town. Heartless appeared everywhere we went. I was able to mow through them, but I couldn't keep it up forever. "Is there any place we can go that's safe?"

"If we go back to the library, I can put up a shield that will stop them from getting in!" Twilight ran beside me, guiding me back to her house.

"Good idea. Let's hurry!" We sped up towards the library. The only thing that was on my mind was if Riku would be able to catch up like he promised. I looked back hoping to see him galloping after us but there was nothing there. We arrived at the library. "You girls get inside! I'll take care of the Heartless."

"You sure about that, Misuki?" Applejack asked me.

I looked back at them and nodded. "Get inside now!" They all ran inside while I charged at the Heartless that had been following us. I ran through all of them, letting my keyblade slash them one by one as I turned around and headed inside with the others. The second the door closed behind me, Twilight performed a spell that conjured a shield around the place. "Are you sure they can't get in?"

"Don't worry." Twilight panted. "I've performed this spell before. It's full proof."

"What about your friend?" Fluttershy asked. "Do you think he'll make it past those scary creatures?"

I didn't answer her right away. I thought about all the times Riku has told me to go ahead of him and tell me he'd be right behind me. Most of those times he wasn't behind me. I didn't want this time to be one of those. "He'll be fine." I hesitated to say. There was doubt in my voice, but they didn't catch on to it…at least I hope they didn't. "He's put himself in this position hundreds of times. He can handle himself."

"Wait, there he is!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while looking out the window.

I ran over to her to see Riku running towards us as fast as he could. His keyblade was still in sight but luckily the Heartless didn't block his path. "Twilight let him in!" I ran out the door and watched a small patch of the shield open for Riku to pass through. It closed immediately after he was in. Both of us went back inside. "Are you alright, Riku?" I asked him.

He panted for a long time. "I'm…fine."

"Here's some water for you." Spike came out with a glass of water for Riku. Riku used his magic to take the glass and drink from it.

"Thanks Spike."

"What about the other ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We should go help them out."

"I don't think the Heartless will go after them. They're safe."

"How are you so sure?" she asked, walking up to me.

I took a deep breath. "The Heartless are only after the six of you. You all represent the Elements of Harmony, therefore, you're the only ones who can use the elements. They want to eliminate you so you can't use the elements ever again."

They all gasped at my theory. "Wait a second. How do you know this for sure?" Twilight asked me.

"Remember when I first met you and we were attacked by the Heartless?"

Twilight nodded.

"I was curious as to why they targeted you instead of me." I took the saddle off my back and set it on the ground between Twilight and myself. "I had the elements, yet they were going after you and your friends. I believe that somepony is controlling them."

"Are you sure about that, Misuki?" Riku questioned, walking up beside me.

I looked him in the eye. "Riku we've dealt with the Heartless before. If they aren't controlled, they just go around attacking random people. They're not smart enough to target a specific individual unless they are following orders."

"So, you think that there's a pony that is controlling the Heartless and ordering them to target us?" Twilight asked again, a bit confused.

The others had the same expression as she did. "That's the only conclusion I can come to. If it was someone from our world, we would've sensed it."

"But the only people in our world capable of this are gone. We defeated them a while ago. But it's hard to believe that a pony is capable of something like this."

"We agree." Rarity stepped up. "Most of the ponies around here are friendly and would never do anything like this."

"I fear that if we stay here, whoever is controlling the Heartless will eventually get tired of waiting and attack the innocent." I told them, walking towards the window. "Our first priority is to find clues as to who is responsible for this."

* * *

Please R&R ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville**

**Part 4**

"What if we ask Zecora?" Twilight suggested. "Maybe she'll help us."

"Who's Zecora?" Riku asked as he and I gave Twilight a puzzled look.

"She's a zebra who lives in the everfree forest." She answered. "She makes potions and healing brews for different illnesses."

I think this Zecora and I would get along greatly. In fact, I might learn new potion mixtures from her. Once this is all over of course. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to Zecora before it's too late." I used my magic to lift the bag with the Elements of Harmony onto my back before trotting towards the door.

"Will those awful creatures attack us?" Rarity asked.

"If we move quickly, we should be okay." Riku answered. "Like Misuki said, they're being controlled by somepony. They could attack us or not show up at all."

"Either way, it's a risk we have to take." I came in. "Come on! We don't have time to waste!" The minute I ran out the door, Twilight let down the shield so we could all pass into the town and head towards the forest.

"Are you sure the other ponies will be okay, Misuki?" Riku asked me.

"I can't guarantee it, but if the Heartless are after Twilight and her friends, they'll try to follow us." When I looked back in front of me I saw a filly in front of me and put on a shocked face. Both of us let out a shriek as we collided and I landed atop of her. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry!" I got off of her and helped her up.

She pulled away from me just as she stood back up. "I'm okay. I have to go."

Her coat was a light purple and her mane was about two shades darker with white streaks curling in different directions. She also had a green helicopter hat. When she looked up at me, she had purple swirly eyes that were in a strange way hypnotic. "Umm…Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"Just leave me alone." She walked away in the opposite direction. Her aura felt weird.

"Misuki, hurry up!" Riku called out to me.

"Oh, coming!" When I looked back, the filly was already gone. The last thing I noticed before she walked away was her cutie mark. It was of a screw and a baseball side by side. What kind of mark was that?

"Earth to Misuki, why are you spacing out?" Riku asked me.

"I'm fine, I promise." I told him while continuing to look forward. I shot the last few seconds out of my head and replaced it with our mission. "I'm focused on our goal. Let's stop chatting and keep moving." I trotted a few inches ahead of him just as we were coming up to the forest. All of my senses went off the second we set hoof into the forest, as if danger lurked in all directions. I knew it wasn't the Heartless because the feeling would be a lot different.

"We're coming up on Zecora's hut!" Twilight said, running ahead of the other girls.

I looked past a few trees to see a hut coming up. We all stopped and observed the area. "Can you feel any Heartless?" I asked Riku.

"No, but this forest is giving me the creeps."

"Oh, all this muck is ruining my hooves and mane." Rarity complained. "Riku, do I still look fabulous?" She nuzzled closely to Riku, batting her eyes rapidly.

Riku had a hard time speaking up as he saw the sharp glare I was sending him. "Let's get back to business." I walked up to the door and knocked twice. "Hello, is anypony home?"

The door opened to reveal an exotic zebra with a long necklace on her neck and a bracelet on one of her front hooves. She examined me closely before recognizing Twilight and the others. "Twilight and friends, I welcome you. But you two ponies are new, I presume."

Her way of speaking was weird. I let Twilight walk next to me and take over the conversation. "Hello Zecora. Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you could help us with something important. These two traveled from another world to help us."

"To travel from another world is quite rare. Whatever your problem is, please feel free to share."

'She talks in nursery rhymes.' I thought to myself. I stepped a little closer and began to introduce myself. "Miss Zecora, my name is Misuki. My friend's name is Riku. Princess Celestia summoned us to this world to help get rid of the shadow creatures known as Heartless."

"The Heartless are acting strange because it seems they are being controlled by somepony. We were wondering if you could help us to search for this pony." Riku explained. "Any information you give us will be a big help to us."

Zecora paced around looking at the different potions that sat on her shelves or hung from the ceiling. "These dark creatures have tried to do harm to me, but I managed to defeat them and set the captured hearts free."

"You know about the captured hearts?" Riku asked.

"Before you arrived, I had a prediction. Creatures born from darkness I thought were just fiction. But upon looking deeper into the truth, I saw that the culprit you seek is a mere pony of youth."

We all gathered around her cauldron as she stirred it until a vision appeared in a cloud of smoke that looked familiar to me. _"I'm okay. Just leave me alone." _I took one more look at the image before speaking out. "That's the pony I bumped into on the way here!"

Everyone's eyes quickly shifted to me. "You saw her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I nodded. "As we left Twilight's house, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into a strange filly. I tried to apologize and help her, but she just told me to leave her alone."

"That little filly you're telling us about matches the one we're seeing right now?" Rarity asked.

"No doubt."

"Then let's go back to Ponyville and find her!" Riku exclaimed, heading towards the door. "A strange pony like that should be easy to find."

"Do you really think so, Riku?" I gave him a scowl because he should know better than to go after an enemy we know nothing about. In fact, it's ironic because he was one of the people who taught me that. "You know as well as I do that charging after this filly will most likely get somepony hurt or worse."

"I agree with Misuki." Applejack stood at my side with a frightened look on her face.

"Me too." Fluttershy said, raising her hoof up.

"Yeah, well I say we should stick with my stallion Riku and teach this filly a lesson!" Rainbow Dash flew up to Riku and put her front hoof around his shoulders. "We can't just let a pony terrorize our home! Whether she's a filly or not."

"The best solution to fight this enemy is not to attack first hand, but to investigate so you will not misunderstand."

"We do what now?" Riku asked in confusion.

"She's saying we should stick with my plan and look into this. Find out of this pony is actually the target we're looking for and not just a decoy." I stood in Riku's face to make him look directly into my eyes. "You know I'm right Riku."

I didn't want this to drag out any longer than he did, but if something happens in this world due to our meddling…it would not be good. Riku finally let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll go with your plan." He said under his breath. "But how are we supposed to find her? She could be anywhere in Ponyville by now."

"When she left, she was headed in the direction we were coming from. I saw her pass the library. We just have to look around that area."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check out the situation!" Rainbow Dash flew out the door over Riku's head. Riku and the others followed behind out of the forest, leaving me and Twilight with Zecora.

I turned back to Zecora just before leaving. "Thank you for your help, Zecora. We will deal with the Heartless as quickly as possible."

"We will leave this battle to you. Stop these creatures and do not let this pony's plan come into view."

"Leave everything to us. Let's go Twilight."

"Okay." The two of us galloped out of the hut and caught up with the others just as they came to the exit. I caught up with Riku and took the lead of the group. "Follow me, I can pick up where she went!"

"Be on the lookout for Heartless." He warned me.

I looked around at all the eyes that shot at us as we passed by all of the ponies. We probably looked weird running around the town, especially with me and Riku there but that didn't matter at the moment. 'Everything looks peaceful now. But…how long will it stay like this?' I was playing out different scenarios in my head about what would happen when we confronted this pony. Mostly I was thinking about what purpose she had for summoning Heartless, let alone how she summoned them and got them to follow her command.

When we finally arrived back at the library, I stopped on the side.

Everyone else stopped along with me. "Umm…why did we stop?" Fluttershy asked in a timid tone.

"Yeah Misuki, what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash touched down next to me and peered at me from the side.

I didn't answer either of them. I was too busy trying to focus on the pony's heart so I could track her down. Her presence was hard to locate at first, especially with the others asking me numerous questions while I was trying to concentrate. Her presence faded for a while, but then there was a sudden shock of energy I knew all too well. "I think I found her." I spoke out.

"You mean you were trying to sense her heart?" Riku asked me.

I looked at him and nodded. "I was able to find it. She's in a place where there are stone sculptures and a maze garden."

That's when I heard Twilight gasp. "The Canterlot Sculpture Garden!" The look she had on her face after she yelled it out made me freeze and hold my breath.

* * *

Okay this chapter took mega long because I was trying to capture Zecora's way of speaking and believe me...IT IS NOT EASY! But after re-reading it, I think it turned out okay. If you don't know who the filly is that's controlling the Heartless, you'll know in the next part. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Misuki and Riku's Adventure to Ponyville**

**Part 5**

****This is the final part of this story. I should have mentioned this was a short story. I looked back at Part 1 because I thought I mentioned it, but I didn't ^^; Anyway, writing the ending was difficult. But I think it turned out okay.

* * *

"The Canterlot Sculpture Garden has statues that all represent something that helped in the founding of Canterlot." Twilight explained. "There's one sculpture that is the most dangerous and vile. Discord."

The name made the others shake in fear. I noticed Fluttershy hide behind Applejack and covered her eyes.

"I take it this Discord guy is a creature not to be taken lightly?" Riku asked.

"He's the God of Chaos." Twilight said.

"He went and took the Elements of Harmony and turned us against each other." Applejack said while comforting Fluttershy. "Thanks to Twilight, we were able to turn him back to stone."

"But if these Heartless keep popping up and causing trouble, he might wake up again." Rarity added.

I still couldn't figure out how Discord and this pony were related in all of this. "There's no point sitting around talking about it." I told everypony.

"I'm with Misuki!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while hovering over me.

"Let's get over there and stop her before Discord wakes up!" I galloped towards the garden, keeping track of her heart. The filly's heart was tainted and black. It almost made me sick to my stomach the closer we got. 'I have a feeling that we'll be in for a surprise when we finally confront this pony.' In no time we were at the Canterlot Sculpture Garden. There near the center was the filly standing in front of a sculpture with many animal parts on one being. "There she is!" The skies darkened the closer we got to her. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing!?"

She turned to look at us with her swirly eyes. I heard Pinkie Pie laugh at her. "Her eyes sure are funny-looking! Those would be awesome glasses for a party!"

"Pinkie, could you be serious for a second?" Rarity asked.

"She's right, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said. "This is no laughing matter."

"Are you the one summoning the Heartless to this world?" Riku asked her.

"Yes, I'm the one. My name is Screwball; Discord's daughter." She said it in the most innocent tone.

We all stood there with a shocked expression. Twilight and her friends looked more shocked than Riku or I did. It wasn't surprising since they knew more about Discord than we did. "That's impossible!" Twilight exclaimed. "How can you be his offspring?"

"Just before you and your friends defeated him, he created me with the last of his chaos power. Even though I'm a pony like the others, I'm treated differently. I wished that he would one day return and spread his chaos all throughout Equestria so it would feel like a real home to me. That's when a void opened up and the Heartless appeared." As if on cue, four Neo-Heartless appeared behind her. "I saw that they were made of pure Darkness, so I thought that if I utilized their powers the right way, they could fill everything with enough disharmony and negativity that my daddy would be resurrected once again."

Riku and I summoned our keyblades against the Heartless. The two of us charged at them, easily eliminating two of them. The other two weren't so easy. I went to deliver a blow to one of the remaining Heartless but it knocked me back, flinging me in the air. I landed on my side while the Elements fell off of my back and scattered on the ground.

Twilight and her friends rushed to my side. "Are you alright!?" Rarity asked me.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I told them. "I've taken tougher hits in the past, believe me. Right now, you have to collect the Elements and use their abilities to stop Screwball! I'm going to go back to help Riku." I brought my keyblade back out and ran to Riku's side.

By the time I got there, Riku was confronting Screwball. "You can't win against me." A dark aura began to surround her, causing the weather to spin out of control. The wind blew our manes and tails wildly like tornados. "I almost have enough negative energy to wake up my daddy."

"We have to stop her before Discord wakes up!" I yelled over the wind.

"That barrier of Darkness won't let us anywhere near her." He said back. "I don't think even your keyblade is strong enough to purify it."

"No, but I think I know what will do the trick." I turned to Twilight. "Twilight, it's up to you! Use the Elements now!"

"Way ahead of you, Misuki! Let's do it girls!" Twilight and her friends stood around me and Riku, activating the Elements of Harmony. The light from the six of them comforted me.

"Even with your powers, you're no match for the Darkness."

"We'll see about that." Light soon bathed all of us, leaving only a blind feeling followed by warmth. When it soon cleared, the atmosphere felt different than before; it wasn't as heavy.

Twilight and her friends still wore the Elements and they continued glowing like before. When I looked back at Screwball, she was passed out on the ground beside Discord's statue. The negative aura still surround her. I walked up to her with my keyblade and looked down at her. She soon woke up and stared at me with a frightened expression. "As tainted as your heart is Screwball, I can see there is a bit of sadness inside of you. You follow the path of your father because that is how he made you."

"You're wrong!" she exclaimed while standing up. "This is the way I want to be! I'm happy the way I am. I don't need your acceptance, or anypony's. One day my daddy will wake up from his prison and then all of you will be sorry!"

I couldn't help but look at her with sympathy. She would have definitely fit in with Organization 13. In fact…I saw her as a Nobody. She came with one purpose. After that was completed, she would have just returned to Discord's being. "Unfortunately, your time is over little Screwball. It's time for you to sleep alongside your father." I gently touched my keyblade to her, letting the warmth of its power bathe her while she screamed. When it was over, her body had become a statue and stood beside Discord. "May you sleep pleasantly."

"Is…it over?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Fluttershy. It's over at last." I answered while smiling. Behind Twilight, Princess Celestia appeared before them. We all turned and bowed to her as she approached us.

"I see order has been restored to Equestria."

"Yes Princess." Twilight answered. "It's all thanks to Misuki and Riku."

My heart pounded as she came closer to me.

"I would like to extend my thanks to you, Misuki and Riku. You saved us all from repeating a horrible time in history."

"It was nothing, your Highness." Riku responded. "If it wasn't for Twilight and her friends, we never would've won."

"Princess, the pony behind all of this was Discord's daughter Screwball." I explained to her. "She was stirring up enough negative energy to awaken his spirit."

"I see." The Princess looked at Screwball's statue and the scared expression on her face.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her." I said, standing next to Princess Celestia. "She was cursed to walk in his shadow."

"I agree. She was a lost soul on the path of destruction. Her fate was sealed the moment she was brought to life. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for your bravery by throwing a parade in your honor before sending you back to your world."

"Hooray! A party!" Pinkie jumped ecstatically. "I'll go get everything ready!" She sped off back towards Ponyville.

I laughed while watching her run off. After everything that happened, I needed a good laugh. We all decided to follow her.

The parade took place in the center of the town, where Riku and I were given medals of bravery. Twilight and her friends were right there beside us, receiving the same medals. Honestly, it felt weird being praised for doing something like this when I got no praise for defeating the Organization back in our world.

"Let us all give thanks to our heroes from a distant land, Misuki and Riku for helping to stop chaos from reigning over our land." The Princess knighted us with her magic horn while everypony cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground in applause. "We are in your debt."

"Thank you very much, Princess." Riku said.

"We are honored by all of this." I looked down at my medal and then back at the crowd.

All of us then stepped down from the stand and walked through the crowd, shaking hooves with the residences of Ponyville. "I'm glad to have met you, Twilight. That goes for all of you."

"You're a pretty cool unicorn, Misuki." Rainbow Dash said, nudging me with her elbow. "If you ever decide to come back for a visit, look me up. We'll hang out."

"That sounds awesome!" I giggled. Some birds hovered over Riku and I, placing a necklace of flowers around our necks.

Fluttershy approached us with a small smile. "Umm, I wanted to give these to you in thanks. They're the prettiest flowers I could find."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. They're beautiful."

"Misuki, are you and Riku ready to return home?" Princess Celestia asked me.

Riku stood by my side and nodded. I nodded back at him before saying, "Yes we are, Princess. We'll never forget this place. Right Riku?"

"Definitely. If you ever need us again, you know how to reach us."

The Princess giggled before pointing her horn straight into the air, summoning power from her horn to send us home. It wasn't long before me and Riku were lifted into the air by a luminescent light and warped us back to our world.

"Misuki…wake up." I soon heard Riku call my name.

I quickly sat up, realizing I was in my bed back in Radient Garden. "Hey, we're back home! And we have our normal bodies again!"

"Yeah, but I think it's going to take some time to get used to hands and fingers again." Riku joked.

I laughed with him while standing up. Soon as I stood up, I noticed a scroll fall at my feet. "Hey check this out." I picked it up and opened it. "It's from Twilight and Princess Celestia."

_Dear Misuki and Riku,_

_We wanted to thank you again for saving us. Seeing how you two get along, taught us a lot about friendship. _

_Even though it's not good to get others involved in our own problems and situations, it is important to think about the well-being of others and make the decision that is right for everyone._

_Never forget us._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle._

_P.S. Attached to this letter is a picture of all of us. Cherish it._

I smiled while looking at the picture of Twilight and the others. "I say we find a nice frame and hang it somewhere in the foyer. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." Riku wrapped his arm around me while staring at the photograph of our new friends.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story and you will share this with others on this site ^^ If you like this story, check out my others.

Please R&R

Happy Reading and writing!


End file.
